Soul Mate
by Curlybear
Summary: Ginji has discovered a new word. After a hard mission and during a sleepless night, Ginji asks Ban what it means. He finds out more than he expected. Light BanxGinji. Fluff!


_New story here. I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

_We fight  
All the time  
You and I  
That's alright  
We're the same soul_

_- **U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**_

_**

* * *

**_

As he awoke, the first thing Ginji saw, were his sapphire eyes vanquishing the darkness. He could hear the traffic hum in the distance and the fierce rain falling. Red, green and blue beams from the city glowed dimly, peaking through the cracked windows and brightening the dull room. The walls were a plain brown and the bed was hard. But that did not matter, because he was warm. Realizing vaguely that they were in a hotel room, he sat up slowly. He stared inquisitively at his friend, and was reminded of their previous difficult days with their toughest mission yet. Ban was sitting on a chair, peering down at him with a hard expression. Immediately, Ginji knew that he was in pain. His eyebrows were knitted, only accentuating his poorly concealed ache. And his eyes; they possessed an eerie glow, breaking the thick darkness, which was a rarity and only occurred when he was pensive. He had not realized that he had passed out on the bed, fatigue, developing into sleep, claiming him. Ban was injured graver than Ginji, and Ginji was the one who was being taken care of. That was just like Ban though, acting selflessly, which people rarely saw. Ginji did though.

"You passed out a while ago." Ban filled him in, a glistening cigarette hanging limply out of his mouth. Ginji blinked, before looking at him with guilt.

"Sorry, Ban-chan…" Ginji whispered, shifting his position.

"Don't worry about it." He said, plainly. A small smile came on his lips. Ban stood up and slipped off his shirt. As he did, Ginji noticed his harsh tenseness and that his body language was really stiff.

'_It must be his shoulder.'_

And of course, Ban was not informing him of his injury. He was showering all his concern on Ginji. He probably did not want to radiate his rare state of vulnerability. But Ginji could see it so well.

"Come here, Ban-chan. There's room." Ginji insisted, with a positive tone. There was only one bed and it was damn small, but there was just enough space for the two of them. It was cheaper that way. Ban did not react immediately. He was debating whether to obey Ginji's request. It did not take long for him to make up his mind. He got rid of the cigarette and gently sank into the bed, slowly releasing himself. He had nothing to hide with him, even though he did not like Ginji worrying about him.

So, when Ginji asked if he was alright, Ban smirked and insisted that he was. However, Ginji's chocolate eyes remained filled with worry. A thin silence enveloped him as he snuggled closer to Ban. Ban shifted his position so that he was lying on his stomach and facing Ginji.

"Are you sure you are all right, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked, a few moments later.

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." He said, commandingly. Ginji really did not want to take "I'm fine" for an answer, but considering how tired Ban was, he closed his mouth with hesitation, which was in a process of uttering protest. Stuck in a pleasant silence, Ginji thought about that new word he had heard the other day. It had such a nice ring to it, and he knew that the word related to that of friend, but it felt stronger on the tip of his tongue. It felt special.

Ban, even though he was fucking tired, could not seem to fall asleep. It was probably due to his heavy thinking. Their previous mission swam through his mind, and he was thanking his lucky stars that he and Ginji had made it out of that mess safely, despite the injuries they had received, which he was trying to ignore; without success.

"Hey, Ban-chan…?" Ginji suddenly said. Breaking his thoughts, Ban opened his eyes and stared profoundly at Ginji, who was wide awake.

"What is it?" Ban asked, slightly irritated, but his voice was soft. Ginji opened his mouth, but the words did not come out. His gaze shifted. Ginji reconsidered, knowing that Ban was tired and needed to get some well earned and needed rest.

"Never mind…" He said, with a low, but happy tone. Ban sighed. He was aware of Ginji having something on his mind too, which was inerasable and hindering him from reaching slumber. Since he was not getting much sleep either, he decided to get Ginji to spill the beans and Ban would listen to him open-heartedly.

"I'm all ears, Ginji. What is it?" He said, with a rather hard tone. Ginji looked at him with curious and wondering eyes, unafraid of Ban's sharp glistening ones that held unsurpassed power. Ban was hard and serious, and Ginji was soft, but just as grave.

"Ban-chan, what are… Soul mates…?" Ginji asked, gently. Ban thoughtlessly widened his eyes by the unexpected question. Why the hell was he thinking about something like that? Where had he heard that word anyway? However, Ban was obliged to explain to Ginji what it meant. It meant a lot to both Ginji and Ban.

"Well… Soul mates are two people who share a unique and special bond. They understand each other at all levels and have a deep affinity. Some people believe that each person is made for another." Ban explained, slowly. Ginji was listening intently, with bright eyes.

"But how do you know when you have found your soul mate?" Ginji asked, curiously. Ban did not answer immediately, for he wanted to be as accurate as possible and formulate himself well for Ginji. At first, he was uncertain of what he was going to answer, but he soon knew.

"Want to know what I think?" Ban asked Ginji, who crept closer to him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"I believe that every person is born with an empty space or with a little piece missing from within them. They are incomplete. When they meet their soul mate, that space is filled, and that piece is found, making the person whole, and complete. People search their whole lives finding their soul mate. Some are lucky, others never find them." Ban said, intensely. Ginji was stunned by this information, but understood Ban completely. He agreed with him, and could relate. Had he felt that? He felt complete at least. He stared into his unnatural blue eyes, not knowing what to reply. Just then, Ban smiled his smile only reserved for Ginji, warm and true.

"I'm one of those lucky ones." Ban admitted, sincerely.

"Really…?" Ginji asked, softly. He looked at him with hopeful eyes. Ban's smile did not falter, it only grew warmer.

"Yeah, my soul mate is the idiot lying next to me." Ban whispered, staring directly at Ginji, who was taken slightly aback by his reply. Then everything clicked within him. He felt a deep warmth swirl inside, expanding greatly. He had found the person that made him whole. He understood. He smiled brightly, returning Ban's warm one.

"M-m… I know who mine is too." Ginji began, happily. "It's you." He was whole.

Ban only smiled, and Ginji felt the warmth he was radiating.

"Thank you, Ban-chan." He whispered, strongly.

And then they were ensnared in a pleasant silence. They appreciated each other's presence. They were safe. Later, Ban had suggested they get some more sleep, but Ban eyes remained unwillingly wide open. He was too tense, and his shoulder was causing him uneasiness. Ginji insisted that he relaxed, which Ban slowly, but surely did. He was soon captured in a deep slumber, much to Ginji's delight, and he decided to return the favour and watch over him. Ban's chest rose up and down rhythmically, but his face was strained. Seeing this, Ginji snuggled closer to him, so that their foreheads touched, and he could feel Ban's breath on his face. In his sleep, Ban wrapped an arm around Ginji, unknowingly craving closeness. Or maybe he did know, because Ban was sleeping peacefully now. His face was calm. And Ginji finally accepted slumber.

* * *

_Please review! Merry Christmas._

_**- Curlybear **_


End file.
